tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman/TMNT III 03
[[Datei:Batman TMNT III 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3''' (Untertitel: "Crisis in a Half Shell, Part 3"; "Krise in Halbschale, Teil 3") ist das dritte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 3. Juli 2019 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #3 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen': Freddie E. Williams II und Kevin Eastman *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Assistent Editor': Liz Erickson *'Editor': Jim Chadwick Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|240px|Turtle Power!TMNT''/DC-Universum''' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Alfred Pennyworth **Thomas und Martha Wayne (in Rückblick) **Joe Chill (in Rückblick) *der "Lachende Mann" /Joker **Smile Clan *Oroku Saki/Shredder *Krang (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (in Rückblick) Mirage-Universum *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael Handlung Rückblick: Gotham City vor mehreren Jahren thumb|200px|Ein falscher Anfang...Irgendwo in einer dunklen Gasse in Gotham City verladen zwei Männer mehrere Glaskanister mit einer illegalen Substanz in einen Lastwagen, als sie von einem bewaffneten Mann überfallen und erschossen werden. Ganz in der Nähe machen Thomas und Martha Wayne ihrem jungen Sohn Bruce einen großen Gefallen und kaufen ein Quartett von Schildkrötenbabies von einem Straßenhändler für ihn. Als sie dann auf dem Nachhauseweg eine Abkürzung durch die Gasse nehmen wollen, rast ihnen plötzlich der gestohlene Laster entgegen. Thomas kann Bruce gerade noch beiseite stoßen; doch das Glas mit den Schildkröten und ein paar der Kanister aus dem Laster fallen und zerbersten gleich neben einem offenen Kanaldeckel. Als Bruce seine vom Laster überrollten Eltern erblickt, weicht er in seinem Schock rückwärts und fällt durch den offenen Schacht in die Kanalisation; vorbei an einer neugierigen Kanalratte... Gegenwart: Gotham City thumb|left|200px|Zweifel und TrostNach den Eröffnungen, die der Raphael aus einer anderen Realität ihm und seinen Adoptivbrüdern vorgelegt hat,''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #2 ist Batman verständlicherweise verwirrt darüber, was Wirklichkeit und Illusion ist. Splinter ermutigt ihn, die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel selbst zu finden, und Batman entschließt sich auch selbst dazu. Als Splinter ihm noch einige ermunternde Worte mitgeben will, ist Batman bereits verschwunden. thumb|200px|SchlachtpläneSplinter begibt sich nun zu seinen Söhnen und ihrem Besucher aus einer anderen Realität. Mirage-Raphael ist zufrieden damit, dass seinen interdimensionalen Gegenstücken die Erinnerung an ihrewirkliche Geschichte wiederkommt, macht ihnen aber klar, dass sie noch einiges zu tun haben, ehe dieses von Krang ausgebrütete Durcheinander wieder in Ordnung bringen könnnen. Natürlich ist auch bei den anderen Turtles - insbesondere bei Raphael - die Skepsis groß, dennoch beschließen sie, dem Rat ihres interdimensonalen Bruders zu befolgen. thumb|left|200px|Der Feind meines Feindes...Der erste Tipp, den Mirage-Raphael ihnen gibt, ist April aufzusuchen. April will sich in dem Moment auf dem Weg von ihrer Arbeitsstelle in Stockmans Firma nach Hause begeben; doch auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation wird sie vom Lachenden Mann und dem Smile Clan überfallen. Glücklicherweise erreichen die fünf Turtles den Ort des Geschehens und greifen den Smile Clan an. Inmitten des Kampfes kommt Donatello mit April in Kontakt, was ihre wahren Erinnerungen wieder erweckt. Jedoch wird Mirage-Raphael vom Lachenden Mann gestellt und von Krang per Teleporter gefangengenommen; doch ehe er verschwindet, weist Mirage-Raphael die anderen an, als nächste Maßnahme den Smile Clan wieder zum Foot Clan zu machen. Und so suchen die Turtles ihren Erzfeind Oroku Saki auf und versuchen ihn von ihrer gemeinsamen Notlage zu überzeugen. thumb|200px|Das Verschüttete kehrt zurückIndessen begibt Batman sich zum Wayne Manor, seinem Elternhaus, welches nunmehr eine Ruine ist. Im Inneren trifft er auf Alfred, und als die beiden sich in die Augen sehen, kommen Batman schlagartig die Erinnerungen an seine wahre Hintergrundgeschichte zurück. Wieder sein ursprüngliches grimmiges selbst, begibt er sich in die Höhlen unterhalb des Hauses, um von dort den Gegenangriff vorzubereiten... Zitate * Splinter: Bruce. Batman: Meister Splinter. Splinter: Du bist sehr gut darin geworden, unbemerkt in die Schatten zu schleichen. Aber du bist immer noch mein Sohn und mein Schüler. Batman: Vergebt mir, es ist nur… schwer zu glauben. Ich erinnere mich noch an diese Nacht in der Gasse. Der Truck. Das Geräusch… Und nun sagt er, dass das alles eine Illusion ist. Ein Trick, um uns zu schwächen. Etwas, das uns davon abhält, uns zu wehren. Die anderen sagen, dass sie sich beginnen an diese andere Geschichte zu erinnern. Aber sagt mir, dass Ihr es nicht könnt. Sagt mir, dass ihr euch an unser Leben erinnert, unsere Geschichte. Splinter: Ich erinnere mich so deutlich wie nie zuvor, dass ich dich und die Jungs in diesem Abwasserkanal gefunden habe... Aber eine andere Geschichte erwacht in meinem Kopf. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre es nicht so. Und du auch nicht. Wenn das, was dieser Raphael aus einer anderen Welt sagt, wahr ist, wird er dir nicht die Antworten geben können, die du brauchst. Du musst sie selbst finden. Batman: Aber wie? Splinter: In einer Welt, in der ich dich nicht gefunden habe. In einer Welt, in der du keine Brüder hattest, mit denen du deinen Kummer verarbeiten konntest... Wo würdest du hingegangen sein? Wer wärest du geworden? Batman: Dann muss ich gehen. Werdet ihr ohne mich zurechtkommen? Splinter: Wir haben eine lange Reise vor uns. Uns wird es gut gehen. Und wisse, Bruce. Wen auch immer du am Ende dieser Reise finden wirst ... Dieses Leben, das wir zusammen aufgebaut haben, wird immer noch ETWAS bedeuten. * Lachender Mann: Oh, wie faszinierend… Du bist von einer anderen Welt, nicht wahr? Er sagte mir, du würdest herausstehen, aber das geht weit über meine Erwartungen hinaus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich in meine Festung mitnehmen und dich zerlegen, Stück für Stück. Blutest du Schwarz oder Weiß? Oder eine graue Schattierung? Ich wünschte, ich könnte es erfahren… Aber ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen. [Spricht in einem Kommunikator] Krang, ich habe seinen Standort. Mirage-Raphael '[''wird von einer Energie erfasst]: Oh, Hölle. '''Donatello: Was tut er mit dir? Mirage-Raphael: Das spielt keine Rolle. Hört nur zu. Ihr könnt nicht mit Krangs Haken in diesem Kerl gewinnen. Diese Welt wird nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn der Smile Clan bleibt. Ihr müsst ihren wahren Anführer finden. Der Smile muss zum Foot werden…[Mirage-Raphael löst sich auf.] Raphael: NEIN! Lachender Mann: HEHEHEHE… Ich denke, wir haben wofür wir gekommen sind, Gentlemen. Ich könnte euch töten. Aber Krang hat Pläne für euch. Und wenn euch das nicht erschreckt, sollte es aber. * Batman: Alfred? Alfred Pennyworth: Ich fühle es auch, Sir… Meine Erinnerungen kommen zurück. Batman: Wir sind in einem fabrizierten Universum gefangen. Wir müssen wissen, wie lange wir außer Betrieb sind. Und dann müssen wir es wieder aufbrechen. Alfred Pennyworth: Ja ... Diese Welt ist falsch, alles. Aber was können wir tun? Abgesehen von Rasieren. Batman: Wir tun, was wir immer tun, Alfred. Wir kämpfen. * Leonardo: Oroku Saki. In einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, warst du der Shredder. Unser größter Feind. Der Anführer des Foot Clan. Oroku Saki: Was wollt ihr von mir…? Leonardo: Deine Hilfe. Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (HC), April 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (*** 2019) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon